


Сделать официальное заявление

by Pakula



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pakula/pseuds/Pakula
Summary: Лиам хочет знать, кем они с Тео приходятся друг другу.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Kudos: 8





	Сделать официальное заявление

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Make it official.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163794) by [rafaelgrant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rafaelgrant/pseuds/rafaelgrant). 



> Спасибо rafaelgrant за текст (и за разрешение)
> 
> Переведено в рамках ЗФБ-2020 для команды WTF Teenwolf 2020

— Что мы делаем? — поднял тему Лиам, лениво сдвинув голову по подушке и изучая глаза Тео. Почему-то колени Тео были самым удобным местом для лежания на них головой. Даже более удобным, чем родная кровать Лиама.

Тео наклонил голову и, приподняв уголки губ, встретился глазами с Лиамом.

— Мы отдыхаем, — улыбнулся он, пожимая плечами.

Лиам закатил глаза и отвел взгляд.

— Нет, я имел в виду... — Он направил указательный палец на Тео, а потом на себя. — Кто мы?

— Мы... — Тео наклонился, мягко поцеловал Лиама в лоб и выпрямился. — Мы Тео и Лиам.

Лиам не смог сдержать вздох раздражения, хоть и знал, что Тео шутит.

— Боже, да я шучу! Ты все время такой злющий. Хочешь услышать настоящий ответ?

Лиам вздохнул, снова ворочая головой по подушке.

— Ты Лиам, мой бойфренд. А я Тео, твой самый привлекательный, умный и замечательный бойфренд на свете. Теперь доволен? — ухмыльнулся тот.

— Ты придурок, — выругался Лиам.

Тео кивнул:

— Согласен на все, с радостью, лишь бы ты не кричал на меня.

Лиам посмотрел на него, его взгляд был полон предвкушения и нетерпения.

— Ты же серьезно?

Тео нахмурил лоб:

— Хм, что я придурок? Я бы так не сказал...

— Нет! — рявкнул Лиам и прикусил нижнюю губу. — Я про бойфренда. Это официально?

— Знаешь, то, что я не поменял статус на Фейсбук, не означает, что это не было официально, — заверил он, проводя рукой по волосам Лиама. — И да, мы действительно встречаемся. До тех пор, пока не поубиваем друг друга в процессе.

Лиаму хватило этих заверений. Он поднялся, устроился на подушке лицом к Тео и обхватил ладонями его затылок, когда их губы яростно соприкоснулись.


End file.
